In the context of telecommunication networks, there is a need for easing and improving the control, monitoring and management of telecommunication network nodes, such as nodes belonging to an access network, a core network, an intelligent network (providing additional functionalities beyond the usual functionalities provided to subscribers), a transmission network, or to any other network. In particular, the control, monitoring or management of such nodes may be cumbersome and may require network managers to learn and master a number of instructions to be used in a command console to remotely interact with the network node(s) to be managed.
It is desirable to provide systems, methods and computer programs to improve the control, monitoring and management of telecommunication network nodes.